


Since Always

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Re-Written, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Some Swearing, Strangers to Lovers, zolu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: A companion piece to "Made Official' and the events outlining how Luffy and Zoro first meet.





	1. Bad Luck

 

“Yerr leaving then, eh?” He almost sounds sad about it. The bucktoothed, fat Ship's Captain. A bunch of beli wadded in his fist, but he's not being quick in handing it over. “Wouldn't be interested in earning a lil- _extra_ on yerr way out?”

“I'm done here.” Done with the whole stinking, gross outfit. Two weeks he's spent on this bastard's Whaling Ship. Set out from this island to that island. Where exactly he is on the ocean, he not sure. Somewhere in East Blue.

“Well, if ya change yerr mind.”

Oh, he won't be changing his mind. Zoro taking his hard earned beli, jumped ship with a backwards glance. He follows a narrow lane up a long slope, and found a bustling town. Sunshine beaming down from clear blue skies onto market stalls lining either side of the street, each shaded by a different colorful fabric. Locals give him a wide birth. And who wouldn't? At nineteen years old, the young man's upper arms bulge. Thick veins visible all down copper skinned arms. Hard chested, and hard chinned. He has green hair! wearing rags of indeterminable color, ripped up and smelling like he hasn't showered in two weeks- because he hasn't. Mums clutching at their children, other guys his age looking him over...

“Aah- What can I-”

“Clothes.” Showing the squinting stall owner he had the means to pay for them, Zoro comes away with something that hasn't been used to sponge up rotting whale fat for weeks. Ducking into a side alley to change, and he dumps his old things into a bin.

 

Next... What's next? Rornoa Zoro squints at the sun. Light glinting off three gold dewdrops that hung pierced under his left ear. Opposite hand resting on the silk-wrapped hilts of three katana. All this... The whole reason he's out here on the ocean, is to find the current Greatest Swordsman in the World... and defeat him. To show a long-dead friend he's strong enough to carry her dreams on his back together with his own, and keep the promise he'd made to her before she'd died.

 

Of course.... _*ding_

“Welcome!”

Climbing onto a stool at a long oak bar, Zoro can hardly admit things were going well for him. Two years he's spent up to now. _Searching_. For any scrap of news as to where he might find the object of his goals; the hawk-eyed man. But not so much as a whisper, only thrilling tales of having seen him, and uttering the name, Dracule Mikawk, as if it were a spell. Sadly, not one of the stories indicate _where_ which he had either come or gone. Appearing in great action, and vanishing without a trace.

Wrapping a tanned and calloused hand around the tankard set in front of him, Zoro drinks. A plate of red meat with rice at his elbow. It's the finest meal he's seen in a good long while. Ever since he parted ways with Johnny and Yosaku two or three islands ago. Yosaku made beans with everything, but it was always tasted good... Zoro drinks some more. They were the first friends he'd made in his travels, first and last. And they were sad when he'd announced he was leaving. Begging him to stay and teach them the ways of the sword, only a future like that...

The fork rattles onto the empty plate. Zoro leaning back on the stool to pat his full belly.

 

* _Crash!_ _**BAM!**_

 

The Swordsman had just begun to feel sleepy, wondering where he might find a room in this town for a nap when he's turned a blurry pair of green eyes onto what had just come tearing into the pub.

 

“Eihh! No! Get out! Get out of here!” A little girl, who had been picking up dishes and carrying them to the kitchen, grabbed a broom. Fending off an animal that was bigger than she was. Deranged, inbred looking thing. A Wolf for sure. “No-! Get out!”

“Oh ho – ho- ! Does someone have a problem with my cute Pet?”

Zoro's followed the sound of this new slimy voice to a guy in a crisp suit, stood in the doorway. Head like a buttered onion, and surrounded by at last a dozen Marine Soldiers.

“There's been no tribute from this establishment for some days.” Zoro's seen the bastard glance at the woman who served drinks from behind the bar. The Wolf's lunging at the small girl. Knocking her to the ground.

“Rika!” Shivering, her hands cover her lips. Zoro's fingers tightening around woven white silk. “Rika!”

“We will all eat _for free_ today, as will my cute Pet.” Forced a large group of older men from a table, and sat there himself. The Marines remaining beside him, but standing, with set faces – hands clasped behind their backs. “Anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with my father-. You all _know_ my father, _Lieutenant_ Morgan. He dislikes problems.”

The snarling beast inches closer to the little girl. She's crawled some distance, but not quickly enough to get out of reach. “Eihhh!”

 

_*Slash_

 

A collective gasp leaves an empty soundlessness right after. Silence, except for the slick, sick sound of cleanly cut flesh thump onto the floorboards. The Wolf, cut through the back and stomach. Zoro knelt, with his hand held out to keep the little girl away. Put himself between her, and the jaws that would have harmed her. “Are you alright, Kid?”

“I-I-I-...”

“I said _are you alright_?”

Tears in her little eyes, she sniffles. “Y-yes..”

 

“ **How** _ **dare**_ **you!** ” The suited guy lunges to his feet. “ **How** _ **could**_ **you kill my cute Pet! Don't you** _ **know**_ **who I** _ **am**_ **! I'm** _ **Lieutenant Morgan's**_ **son!! I'll have you exi-** _ **eeeih!**_ ” The sword put flat to his shoulder gets him to quiet down. Squealing almost, like frightened piglet.

“It's a beautiful day. Folk are trying to enjoy their meals.” Pivoting the blade, Zoro slices a thin strip of fabric off a fancy collar. Taking a good glance around at these Soldiers standing about. None of them have moved yet, which was... odd. Not even sweating. This bastard, however.

“Hehehe- D-d-don't you realize w-what you are doing, -Stupid! Putting y-your hands on me - I can have you _killed_! I can have _all these people killed!_!”

A small rotation of the Swordsman's thick wrist, and white-silver steel nicks pale skin. A line of red appearing. “Maybe I should kill you?”

“Haha!” But the guy looks nervous, even as he's sneered. Sweat pouring off him. Soaking into that spiffy collar. “They'll still all be executed, for _your_ transgressions.” And when Zoro's pressed the blade a little closer. “O-of course, you can get them out of it. Y-you agree to incarceration for … one month, and I'll let them and you go free. Sound good?”

 

Gasps and mutterings hum around the room. Women shaken, clutching their arms. The men, averting their eyes and balling their fists. There were other children also, many of them, not just that one little girl... “ _Che-_ One month.” Zoro's confirmed. Narrowing green eyes.

“Th-th-that's right! One month!”

 

It's not that much to give, for all these people's lives - is it? Polished blade pulled clear of the Marine son's neck. A moment, and he's let the decorated pommel fall from his hand. Wado's blade biting deeply into the floorboards five inches, and stood there on it's own.

 

He's captured, then. Luck spitting on him pretty good this time. Zoro's led from the pub, with the whole community looking on. He can hear that little girl arguing, and her mother trying to hush her. _Hush, Kid. It'll be better if you do_. The Swordsman is led an hour or so to a long stone wall. Flat, and grey, with a gate set into it like a hole.

 

Once inside, “Oouff-!” A fist in his guts he didn't expect – or why it would hurt so much if that bastard Son punched him. All the wind knocked Out of Zoro he's looked down to see steel knuckles on a tight glove. Before he's gotten his wind back, his swords are taken, as is all the money he had left of what he'd earned on that crappy whaling ship.

“One month.” He's a lot more cocky, taking a good long swing into his captive's diaphram for a second time that doubles the great Bounty Hunter he's heard so much about. Everybody has. Roronoa Zoro - the Demon, the Pirate Hunter! Pah! He's got the guy vomiting in the dirt at his feet. “ _If you can_ survive it, I'll let you go. But if you try and run, I'll have every last person who lives on that block killed.”

“Hehehe-” Spitting on the ground, the Swordsman's wiped his lips. Chuckling. “Just can't do anything for yourself, Ne?” Taking a bandanna from around his left bicep. Just bought it, clean – and new. Flapping it open to wrap around his head. “What a coward.”

 

It isn't the Son that hits him, because he'd definitely not have been able to knock him out. Whoever did had a good arm. One of those other Marines. He never found out. Zoro waking up much-much later. At night. Sore all over, and restrained to a pole. A cross brace securing both arms. Of course the ropes had been wetted after he'd been tied, so they've gotten tighter. Tight enough to be damn uncomfortable.

Zoro takes a long, deep breath, putting pressure on his restraints. Careful not to crack the pole he's tied to, in case that would be considered an act of escape. He losses the ropes enough to get blood flowing into his hands and fingers. Prepared to play this bastards game for one month, yea sure. But at the end of it he's still got a dream to carry. Still a man to find. The Swordsman looks up into the blue-black sky overhead. Stars twinkling there, and his ears buzzing with bugs. Wild animals, and wind.

His luck hasn't changed. It still sucks...

 

 

*

_Not far away, in East Blue. On a neighboring island..._

 

“If you go to sea, I'll be blamed for it!” Dadan's stood in the doorway of her home. A large bungalow built years ago up on the hills in this jungle. Occupied by bandits far longer than any peaceful peoples. “Think about other people for once in your life!” A place still occupied by bandits. Mountain Bandits, to be exact. The Dadan Family.

“Shishishi-! Grampa won't get mad at Dadan. I've always told him I was gonna be the Pirate King and go after Ace someday.” He's a stringy looking kid. Almost-seventeen-year-old. Black hair, and blue jeans. Monkey D Luffy. Stuffing an enormous bag with alagator steaks, apples, and dried fish.

“If you're so sure, why're you leaving the night before you're birthday! Ne? It's to _avoid_ him stopping you-”

“Not gonna be a Marine.” Chewing the end of a chicken bone, the teen's fastened the strap on his bag and picked it up. Lifting it easily, and bouncing to his feet. “Well that's everything! Thank you for taking care of me! I'll come back and repay you when I'm a great Pirate!”

“W-what-y? W-well, you should thank me! Raising you all these years...” Tears come to the curly haired woman's eyes. “You... just _take care of yourself_ , okay?” All around the room her men were sniffling and _moaning_. Luffy waving cheery farewells as he's gone out the door. Just as he came. The door Garp had drug him through a decade before, to tell them to take care of his grandson. Same as that other one. Ace. Curly Dadan puts a cigarette to her lips. Lighting the end and taking a long drag. Smoke filling her lungs, and she's blown it out through her nostrils.

 

Luffy carries his backpack, a stick in-hand as he pads the dirt track from Dadan's house to Foosha Village. It's where Makino lives, and Mayor Woop-Slap. “Shi-shishishi!” He's visited the town a lot more recently. Listening to stories told by sailors that come in and out of the small village's pub. Fishermen, and merchants. Reports of Pirates have increased, and the Seas grow ever more dangerous. Luffy gets goosebumps just thinking about it, and fights every desire to sprint forward. To throw himself recklessly into the Seas of Adventure!!! … because he does have a dream. To be the Priate King.

He scratches the stick along the path. Catching it on little stones, and puffing the dusty earth.

Luffy knows he can't rush ahead. He's not even at the starting line yet. All alone. Luffy hums in his throat, watching the trees go by on either side of him. The jungle getting a little thinner. Considering the first thing Luffy needs to do is find a crew. Everything else can fall into place later, as it may. But he can't be alone anymore. It's worse than anything... being alone. After Ace had gone, Luffy's felt the most lonely. But now he's old enough, and he can leave if he wants to. He's gonna go out to the Sea, and become the Pirate King!

 

“Oh, Luffy. You really are going?” Makino is a nice woman. She runs the bar in town, and always lets Luffy eat for free. He's stopped in to say goodbye to her before he's gone on his Adventure.

“Don't look so sad,” he's laughed. Hopping up onto a stool. “I'll come back and visit after I've gone all around the world!”

“Fufufu-! You'd better.” Taken the boy's hand, Makino remembers back to when Luffy didn't have that two inch scar under his left eye. Or that straw hat he's wearing on his head. The red on that hat's band matching the red on his vest. A vest the woman had made for him one year ago. “They say a person can find the One Piece, Greatest of Treasures, at the very end of the Greatest of Seas, Luffy. Did you know? On an island people know of only in fairytails, called Raftel.”

"Raftel? Really??" Said in awe, and his hand starts to vibrate. He can't stop grinning. 

Makino, sweet smile on her lips as she's let go of the young man's hand. "Take good care, Luffy." 

 

 

Without any real money, he'd asked all around the village for a boat to go on his adventure. Promising to pay for it out of the Treasure he'd get later as a great Pirate. What he managed to find was a two person canoe, more than any kind of sailing vessel. But it suited Luffy fine. Once he began his adventure, he'll get what he needs along the way. Besides, he didn't know a thing about sailing or navigation.

Paddling the canoe from the peer, the future's Pirate King has a grin on his face, and free air in his lungs. Laughing like a challenge over the sea, loud enough to call out the Master of those Waters. A Serpent with a green back, and red eyes. Luffy watches the massive creature rise its scaled head from the water. Huge hulking body undulating, blocking out the sun.

“Shishi- Shi! Hi, there! I don't think I gave ya my name last time.” Holding his elbow, the teen's pulled an arm back. “My name's Luffy,” Back even further. “Nice to meet'cha!” The swing kept swinging, Luffy's arm elongating, stretching, gathering power in the whiplash. Driving his fist into the side of the Sea Creature's eye, and sending it howling down into choppy waters. “Shishishi-!”

 

The swirl of the chop darkening, and ripples began to appear. Luffy's laughter dies on his lips. Still within view of the village, and only a few minutes at sea. He's come upon a whirlpool. “ _Ehhee!!!_ ” What's he gonna do? How's he gonna get out of this? Ah! The water's rising, and the boat's getting sucked down!! Oh no! Oh no! _Oh no_!

 

Luck not seeming to be on Luffy side, he scrambles into a barrel. The only thing he can scramble into. Pulling the lid down to seal himself in, he hears water come in over the sides, and then he's thrown. Hard to one side and hit his head. Brain rattled, there is nothing but darkness, and low – bubbling waters.

 


	2. Following Rumors

The sun is high in the sky, and it feels like it's been there forever. Except for the times when the sun is set, and cold drafts blow in from the ocean. Endlessly. Chilling any sweat that's soaked into the swordsman's clothing. Or blood. There has been a fair amount of blood splattered over his white shirt and green hamaraki. Sticky, and drying against his chest. The result of various beatings that occurred fairly regularly. That Bastard Son showing up to watch, most of the time drinking from a friffy glass. Placing it down on a tray a soldier would hold for him while another Soldier roughed up his captive. Nibbling at some dainty looking thing made of sugar.

Accentuating the fact that Zoro received no water or food at all, and would not, he was told; for the entire month. It's been three days, if he were able to realize it. His body having passed through the various stages of dehydration rapidly. Mild headaches intensifying until he can't see for painful white flashes, and pulses at the back of both eyes. Cracked and flaking lips open to gasp at the air.

 

“K-uina-” Dry esophagus convulsing, and the Swordsman coughs. Tasting blood. “K-uina-” He can't remember her alive. Not anymore. His every recollection now, only as she was on that horrible day she'd been cremated. A white towel hiding the girl's face. Dark hair pooled on the pillow. Her hands rested peacefully on a chest no longer breathing. Hands that should have been holding a katana. They had promised, hadn't they? To stand against one another, and become stronger together. Kuina to be his adversary! until _one of them_ became the Best in the World!

 

* _Splash!_

 

A bucket of ice-cold water being dumped over his head is both a shock and relief... briefly. Until the liquid begins to dry under a hot sun. “Ah _hhh Ha_ _ **aah!!**_ ” Sea water. Dirty with silt and salt crystals that seep into the young man's blistering sunburn. The cuts on his face also, and infected burns from ropes right around his wrists and elbows. All stinging like he's being rubbed with nettles or hugged by a fucking jellyfish! Eyes flashing emerald green. Wide, and slightly mad. Staring up at the half-dozen Marine Soldiers sent there with orders to hurt him. “ _Haaa- haaa- haaa_ \- You _haaaah-_ want something?” Biting his tongue in effort to compartmentalize the various pains throughout his body threatening to drop him out of consciousness.

The first few times Zoro spoke to these Marines, he figured they might speak back. But they never did. Speaking _at_ him, sometimes. Orders or observations. But never _with_. It has given him time to observe them, however. When he could be bothered. Finding the majority hang their heads, toting a line that appears too heavy for them. Shame creating black spots across their eyes. He can see it also in their movements. Actions stilted, like the beating of the hammer that pegged that sign into the ground not five or six feet away from Zoro. Stating plain and clear for all to see....and what a spectacle...

 

_Anyone who provides aid or comfort to this prisoner will be executed._

 

At the bottom there's a signature that looks more like a slash. And not a practiced, precise slash. This one is... especially violent. Certainly dangerous. Not that it matters to Zoro. “Oo _ouf-_ ” Blood bubbles in the back of the young man's throat, and he spits it out to keep it from clotting thick on his tongue. Warmth oozing down a bruised and sun-burnt chin. A strike across the face next. Zoro's left temple stinging, and the Swordsman blinks stupidly.

He relaxes his arms, and hangs. Feet out in front of him at an angle that punches his neck – but whatever. The blows to his stomach hurt a lot more then they did the last time they'd beaten him, probably because he knows they've broken the lower three on his left and at least one on his right. Green eyes falling closed. Trying... _trying_ to remember what color were Kuina's eyes. Did she have long lashes, or short? Was her skin soft, or like his rough with scared over nicks and cuts? He remembers that they used to stand and stare each other down for hours. Before and after every match they had. A thousand and one – so why can't he remember her? How can he only see those lifeless, empty hands inside his head?

 

Tears that mix with blood and sweat and seawater aren't important to the Marines, who continue for almost an hour, before they've left Zoro alone in the yard once more. To drag enough air into his bruised chest he can stay alive a few more moments. “I- _*cough *COUGH – wheeeeze –_ I- **won't** die here-!” There's no one around to hear the young Swordsman's declaration. Not even by guards. “I- _**won't-!**_ ” But that's not important. That no one is there to hear. It's _never_ been important. Zoro gave up everything about himself to go and become the Greatest in the World. He doesn't need anybody to hold his hand to do it!

Green head falling back against the post, Zoro takes shallow breathes. Staring up at the sky. Clouds? Thick... grey... clouds? Thinking it might be nice if a drop or two might fall on his face, a rush of wind, and there's a downpour. A great deluge of fresh water come from the sky. Enough for Zoro to drink his fill. Washing the blood and filth from his face. From his body, with only his feet remaining dry in good, thick boots. It rains for hours, after. Though not as heavily. Turning cold during the night, and by morning he's shivering. Lips blue and teeth chattering...

 

But he is alive. “Haha-” Maybe mirthless, Zoro chuckles to himself. The first rays of morning falling on his skin, and his freezing fingers tingle. He's able to move them slightly, and he grins. “See... Kuina?” Staring into the bright globe of the sun until his eyes itch. “Just wait.. wait... a little longer.” Sleep is not something one does, tied in a semi-standing position. And so Zoro's not fallen asleep. Instead he's succumb to simple exhaustion. Head dropping. Neck stretched awkwardly. In a few hours he will 'wake up' and be so stiff he'll yell for straightening his back. _I'll definitely survive this!!_

 

 

 

*

_Meanwhile aboard a small sailing ship, departing from an isolated jetty off the back of Goat Island in East Blue. A strange pair take to the sea. One whom dreams of being a Pirate, the other – a Marine._

 

After bobbing around in that barrel for almost three whole days, Luffy can say he's _survived a Wirlpool_! Not many can say that, and fewer want to. Though survival isn't always satisfying. The teen having hoped the first person he came across would intrinsically be someone he would like. Who he'd ask to join his crew, and they'd start being Pirates. But _this guy_ , Coby...

 

“Are we really going to get to where we want to go?”

“Of course! It's the very _basics_ of Navigation. Getting from one place to another safely! How can you even think you're going to become King of the Pirates if you can't even do that much?”

“Shishishi-” Luffy doesn't like Coby, and he doesn't want to be traveling with him. But it'll only be for a short while. This isn't his ship, anyway. It's the one he'd gotten for the pink haired kid from that bunch of weak-spined Pirates who'd been keeping him as a Chores Boy for two whole years! He can't understand how somebody could be such a coward. The guy had even built himself a boat to escape in – it was a really-really crappy boat, but still! Offering the pile of twisted nails and planks to Luffy, because he'd given up hope of running away himself.

Now – admittedly – Coby _did_ stand up to that fat Lady-Pirate, and he _did_ ultimately decide to follow his dream, setting out on this trip towards the nearest place he could join the Marines. These things Luffy can respect – but not enough he wants this guy around forever. And he doesn't want to ask him to be his nakama. What he did do was ask for a lift to the town Coby intended to go. On an island with a Marine Base built up on low island cliffs, a place called Shells. The aspiring Pirate Captain's interested in _who_ he might find there, somebody Luffy's heard a lot about. A man who people say is not a man at all, but a Demon who wears a man's skin – A _Swordsman_ who's never been defeated by anybody, and wanders the ocean searching for blood.

 

“S-so you- You're saying you're _looking_ for Roronoa Zoro? _The_ Roronoa Zoro?!” There he goes, this guy. Losing his cool, and steaming up those round glasses o' his. “Do you want to _die?!_ ”

“I was thinking – if he's a nice person – I might ask Zoro to join my Pirate Crew.”

“He's been arrested, because he's a _bad person_!”

 

Luffy's wandered towards the bow of the small boat that belonged to Coby. Climbing up, and sitting with his feet dangling over the ocean. Able to hear the other shouting things like ' _impossible_ ' and ' _completely reckless_ ' and other things he's sure he's heard his Grandfather say ten-thousand times or more.

“Shishishi! This guy'll make a great Marine!” He's shouted into the breeze, a salty squall ruffling the straw hat on his head. Smiling under the free blue sky with a bunch of sea turtles waving their fins above the surf. Luffy waves back. Impatient in his heart beating, to reach this place. To meet the man behind the rumors he's heard. To see for himself.

 

 

Curiosity like a fever, and one that would last another few days. Five, actually.... Before they've arrived at an open and inviting blue bay. The harbor bustling with ships and people. “Whoohoo! We're here! The island where the Marine Base is!”

 

If Luffy thought he'd have gotten rid of the pink haired guy right away, he was mistaken. “What? Aren't you in a hurry to join-up?”

“Eh? B-but I'm not ready yet!”

“Ehh? Shishi-shi.” It's not his business anyway, if the other guy's too much a coward to go after a dream that's right in front of him. Luffy's come here for a _reason_. Using one hand to keep his straw hat on top his head, he leans back to take-in the view. Idilic stone cobbled streets lined with stalls, and shop doorways. Delicious smells on the breeze, and he's spotted something shiny lying on the ground-. It's a five-hundred beli coin! Lucky! “Shi-shi-shi-shi!” Taken the treasure he'd found to the nearest stall, Luffy picks out a fruit and bitten into it. “Mmmm!” Flipping the coin into the air, and the merchant's caught it. “I wonder if Zoro's really being held at this Marine Base?” He's said conversationally to Coby, who'd been sticking close to his elbow. The moment's he spoken, however, almost everyone in the street goes quiet. People flashing fearful eyes, and backing well away.

“Ah- Luffy,” A hand up over his lips, Coby whispers into the other teen's ear. “It seems _that name_ is tabboo here.” and clearing his throat. “I-I heard there's a famous Marine stationed here. A Lieutenant Morgan-”

 

Even the townsfolk who hadn't reacted to Zoro's name cringed. Almost scrambling over one another to get away down the lane. As far from Coby and Luffy as quickly as possible.

 

“Hahahaha!” Sandals flapping on smooth cobbles, Luffy leads a way up the street. Laughing. “What an interesting place-!”

“That was really strange!” Coby chews his fingernails. Glancing back towards the curve in the road they'd just come from. “I mean- I can understand why they'd be afraid of Zoro – imprisoned at this Base. He could escape and hurt someone at any time! But... but why would anyone be afraid of a Lieutenant Marine?”

“Maybe he did something bad.” Luffy puts his arms up behind his head. Stretching his back.

“That's impossible!” Hissed under his breath, and glaring at his current company. “How could you even think something like that?!”

Luffy's considers rooftops as they walk, wondering how he'd swing up onto them without loosing his balance or grip. Something he's been working on, and getting better at... but it's still a work in progress. “I'm saying it's possible.”

“It's _impossible!_ A Marine is a man of Justice, and Honor _First_! No honest citizen has any reason to be afraid of a Marine!”

“Hahaha? Well-” A hand held up to tip down the brim of his hat, Luffy kicks at the ground. “Looks pretty ugly up close, the guy's place.” Coby had been arguing with Luffy, and hadn't realized they'd come to the... front gate? of the Marine Base. Thick double-squared-steel doors flanked by smaller, arched entrances that were the only ways through a solid concrete wall twenty feet high that continued on in either direction. Encircling the Marine's compound. And now he's looking at it, shivering in his shoes. “Okay, well. See ya-”

“Ah-! Err- But I-I'm not sure... That... that incident in the street got me thinking-”

 

“ _Hupp-!_ ” Luffy doesn't have time to hold Coby's hand. He'd been made to wait _days_ , and he wondered if Zoro would even still be here. But seeing the way those folks reacted in the street? He _has to_ be here. He has to. Luffy'd like to see a Demon. He's never seen one before.

Grabbing the ledge with his fingers, Luffy hoists both elbows up to peer inside the Base. Wondering where prisoners might be being kept, when he's seen a solitary figure. Upright, and... displayed? Out in the open and there's nobody on guard? Arms tied up, and blood soaked and stained all down him. “Ah- A Demon...” Sing-song under his breath, Luffy's patted his sandaled feet together.

“It's pointless. The Marines would never keep such a dangerous criminal somewhere they could easily be seen. He'll be held deep in the brig, under chains and so many guards you'll never make it through by fighting!”

“Nope!” Luffy drops from the wall. Wiping his hands on cut-off blue jeans. “I saw something.” Hurrying along the wall a ways, he's jumps up the wall. Coby climbing along a long crack that had happened over time. Arriving at the top almost at the same time. “See! Said I saw something.”

But Coby's face is drained of color. Skin gone clammy, shiny under the sun. “I-it is... It's _Him_ \- And...and it's all true... What people say. Even his aura – _at this distance-_! It's intimidating.” Clutched to the wall, Coby tries to hide behind it while also look.

“Eh? Is he really Zoro? Seems to me those ropes would be pretty easy to break.”

“Don't joke around like that! If he got loose he'd... he'd murder the whole town, even come after us!”

 

“Oi, you Assholes-” Luffy's eyes are drawn irresistibly towards the source of a low, rumbling voice. Roronoa Zoro lifting his head from across the Marine yard. Green hair hidden under a black bandanna. “-making such a racket. You're disturbing my nap-” Blood drips from the older teen's torn lips and cheekbones. He shuffles his feet in the dirt, to redistribute what is and is not uncomfortable. “- get lost.”

 


	3. Throwing Punches

_Zoro_

 

His head feels light, and empty. The skin on his face tingling, and he can smell himself burning under the sun. Blood dripping off his nose as he's hung his head forward. Slick, heavy drops that land in the dirt. Warm trails sliding down his face from his forehead, and he's a tooth loose at the very back of his mouth.

 

_Zoro_

 

Saliva mixes with blood in long red strings that droll from split lips.

 

_You're weak as usual, Zoro_

 

He almost can't hear her voice anymore. When it was once so very- very clear.

 

_Zoro_

 

 

“...Zoro?” She never sounded like some young guy, “...Seems... to … me....” The Swordsman's head spins, hunger pulling at his insides enough to make his ears ache. Sound wobbling, time slowing to an agonizing crawl. The only thing he can hear is that voice he's caught. Like chimes making themselves known in a fog. “...would... be... pretty... easy... to break....” A sting goes right through the Swordsman. Some _fucking_ Bastard's come to – to _taunt him?!_

 

“Oi!” Gasped, and flakes of blood fly out in front of him as he's yelled. “You Assholes-” or he's tried to yell. Only able to manage a rasping growl not even loud enough to be considered talking. “-making such a racket. You're disturbing my nap-” The world spins around, and he's flattened his feet on the ground. Trying to hold on. Grinning, when his efforts also relieve a sore spot on his right arm. “-get lost.”

 

 

“ 's he smiling?” Luffy's asked, unblinking in his fascination. Resting his chin on his arms.

“Y-y-you heard him-! He doesn't wanna join anybody's crew. S-s-so l-let's go? Okay?”

 

* _C'hack_

 

Coby makes a small squeak. Startled by the appearance of a wooden ladder, put up against the wall not even an arm's length from them. Luffy tearing his eyes away from a broad, blood soaked chest to peer down at who was coming up.

 

A little girl?

 

“Shhhh!” hissing at the both of them, she's looked all around quite sneakily. Seeing no Marines or other adults, just as they hadn't. She lets down a rope that's fixed to the ladder, jumping down into the yard on the other side.

“Ahhh-! N-No! It's dangerous! We've got to get her out!”

“No way! You do it.” Luffy's swatted at Coby clutching at his shirt. Watching that little girl hurry across the dirt yard, and stop right in front of the Demon, Roronoa Zoro. He listens as closely as he's able, leaning in over the edge of the wall, but it's still hard to tell. “Ne, what do you think they're talking about?”

“Does it matter?! That girl's gonna be killed!”

 

But it didn't look that way. Once she's managed to get him to look at her, it seemed... seemed Zoro knew who she was. But what's she doing? Oh, she's brought him food!

 

Except as the Bounty Hunter's seen those two white rice-balls the girl had brought for him, instead of being pleased... “I- I said I _don't want them_! Do you wanna die?! Get out of h-here!! _Cough**Cough_!” Zoro spits a good amount of dried black blood out onto the ground – and that's when Luffy's noticed the wooden sign that'd been put into the ground nearby.

“B-but I- I made them for you-! I made them with all- all my heart-!” Tears pour from the little girl's eyes. Her shoulders shivering as she's wept.

 

“Do you see this? How... how _cruel-_! How could anyone-”

“It's not cruel.” Luffy's said over Coby. Reading the sign, and re-reading it. Zoro's not being cruel at all. He's trying to save this little girl's life.

 

“Oh? Ho- Ho- Ho- oh? You have yourself a visitor? Roronoa Zoro?” Luffy's eyes track up the yard, to see a linked chain gate open from one side. A weirdo coming out, wearing glittery jewelry and a fancy suit.

“Who's this guy?” Whoever he was, he was accompanied by two mean-looking Soldiers.

“He must be some important Marine.” Coby's sighed. “Thank goodness! That little girl's going to be alright now.”

Although Luffy didn't think so. Twitchy in the backs of his hands to watch the smirking guy saunter ever nearer. Straining to listen, and he's just able to hear.

 

“Well _-cough!_ I-if it isn't he Marine Lieutenant's bastard son.”

“Oh, we are cocky. How many days has it been. Nine, I think. You look about ready to die.”

“I'll survive the entire month!” wheezing, the Swordsman's winced for movement in his chest. One of his broken ribs pivoting, then snapping back into place to make his eyes water.

“Eh heh-heh- Will you? Well, try your best.” From the wall, Luffy's ears rings loudly, blood rushing up hot up his spine. The guy's turned away from Zoro, and knelt down towards the girl who stood frozen in the yard. “Why hello, these rice-balls looks quite good.” Scooping one from the cloth she had them wrapped in.

“Ah! N-No! Stop! Stop it!” Stuffing the ball into his mouth whole, and chewing, only to turn a few shades of yellow. Spitting out the rice kernels, gagging.

“ _Blehh Akk!_ What a terrible taste! You used sugar?! You use salt only! SALT! _Blaaahh-_ How _disgusting_!”

 

Small noises of the little girl's distress carry all the way to the wall. Apologizing again and again. Luffy heard her say it had been her very first time making onigiri, and that she thought they might taste better if they were sweet. But the guy's expression doesn't change. Snarling at her as he's snatched the other she's made, and thrown it down into the dirt. Squashing it with his foot.

 

“Did you not know, stupid girl.” A pale finger with a shiny ring on it points at the sign. “That anyone found providing aid or comfort to this prisoner will be executed. You don't want to anger my father, do you? My father, _Lieutenant_ Morgan. But aren't you lucky? He's not here right now, or you'd be dead.” Luffy's eyes flash, when he's seen the blonde guy straighten up and meander away, say something to one of his two big goons, and they start towards the little girl. Grabbing her up, and-

 

“Oh, no!” Coby's covered his eyes, a high little shriek filling their ears. The Marine had thrown her! Over the wall!!

“ _Huup!_ ” Jumping off the wall, Luffy's used his own bodyweight to direct himself. Catching the tiny child before she's landed, and cradling her delicate body against his own. Taking all the impact as they've hit the ground, slid, and then stopped.

 

“Are you alright?” He leaves Coby to console the child, Luffy's back up on the wall in an instant.

 

“...time to bully little kids. I didn't expect such endurance.” That blonde guy's filing his fingernails. One of his men around behind Zoro, and put him in a choke hold. Still restrained. “I'm very much looking forward to seeing you try and stay alive for the entire month.”

The Soldier letting go, and the Swordsman's hacked and wheezed. Red blood on his teeth, as he's smiled. “I will _*cough *COUGH_ \- I'll survive the whole month, and you'll let me go free.”

“That's right!” Said as he's turned his back. Waving one manicured hand over his shoulder as he's gone. “If you survive, I'll let you go.”

 

“Luffy, we should take this girl- Luffy-!”

 

But the Future Pirate King isn't within earshot anymore. Once these guys had gone, and he was sure they weren't coming back in a hurry.

 

“Huh? You still haven't left yet?”

 

Luffy stands on the warm dry topsoil. The air dusty, and thick. Oppressive. Taking a few steps closer, until he's satisfied he's a clear outline of the other.

 

“ _Che-_ You better leave, or that _*cough_ that Bastard Son'll go tell on-”

“I'm looking for someone to join my Pirate Crew.”

“Heh?” blood thick in his throat. “What are you, sixteen? Decided already- to give up on life and be a crook?”

 

It stings - and real good. That blood smeared smirk from a man hung crucified in this barren Marine yard. “It's my dream!” Luffy's found his hands balling into fists. “There's _nothing wrong_ with bein' a Pirate!”

“Yea? Well don't think setting me free will make me wanna join-up with you.”

“Haven't decided yet, if I wanna save Zoro.” Luffy's eyes wander all over the man. Taking in every injury, yes. But also the man's frame. The ropes, just like he guessed, are barely tied. Perfectly possible if he stood up the pole would just come right out of the ground. “See - everybody I talk to says he's a bad guy, so I wanted to find out for myself.”

“ _Che-_ Decide whatever you like. I still won't join you. I have something I have to- _wheeeeze_ to- do-”

 

He sees the moment when Zoro's eyes let go. Green irises opening like tiny flowers, and the pupils retreat. His head falls, but only for an instant. Catching himself, and blinking. The leering smile returning to his lips. Baring broad, white teeth. “Even if you don't help me, I'll survive. I'll survive the whole month, and that Bastard has to let me go!”

“Hahaha! That so?”

“Hah! Definately!” Green eyes peer from just below the seam of a sweat-and-blood soaked bandanna. Raw, and bestial in expression. A grin showing the sharp edges of his teeth once more. “I'll survive, no matter what!”

“Shi-shi! If it were me, I think I'd starve to death in a week.”

“See, and that's where we're different. So go find somebody else to go play Pirates with you.”

 

Heavy in his chest, Luffy isn't ready to just **go**... but... Feet turning, the crewless Captain takes a few slow steps away from this guy he's just met, and wants to be closer to... _intrinsically_. Getting ready to hop the wall when-

“Oi, just a minute- Get that for me, would you?”

Luffy's walked back in a lot less time than it seemed to have taken him to go the other way. Finding Zoro's indicated the squashed rice-balls on the ground. “These?” Kneeling, he's peeled up the muddy mutilated globs out of the dust. “Ehh- Zoro's sure he wants to eat this? is more a mud-ball now-”

“Just shut up, and give it to me?” Opening his mouth for Luffy to feed him. Dry mouth and throat choking down dusty rice and sugar. A rush right to the Swordsman's brain, and he's smiled. “Ahh.”

“Well...? D'ya feel like dying?”

“No. _-cough! -cough!_ ” Eyes watering, Zoro works his throat until he can breathe properly again. Gasping. “T-tell that little girl, that _-cough_ that her rice-balls tasted very good, and _-cough_ thank her for me, for the food.”

 

 

 

*

_Luffy's left Zoro..._

 

Swinging himself back over the wall, the raven haired teen finds Coby and the little girl waiting for him a short ways away from the Marine's wall. She isn't shivering or crying. This girl. A pretty _strong_ kid, actually. “Hi! I'm Luffy!”

“I'm Rika.” She's said in a high, bright-child's voice. “Th-thank you, for saving me.”

“If you really wanna thank me, you'll feed me-”

“Oi! You can't say things like that to somebody!”

“Eh? Why not?”

“If you're hungry, I can get you food. My mom owns the best Pub in this town!”

“See! Asking 's _fine_!”

 

 

Mika leads them back through the streets to her mother's pub. At the back, where the bartenders and cooks take their breaks, because nobody's there right now. She goes inside to sneak out two big plates of food.

 

 _*Sigh_ “Is Zoro _really_ the bloodthirsty villain he's been made out to be?” Coby's just sat and listened to Luffy deliver the Swordsman's message.

“No! He's not! None of it's true at all!” Tears continue falling from her eyes, and she's hugged her own shoulders. “The only villains are the Morgans.” Wiping wet cheeks. “They killed my Papa too, and after Momma took over the Pub, they come to threaten us. Almost every day! If Zoro hadn't been there, I'm – I'm sure I'd be dead now too!”

Luffy's swallowed. “ _If Zoro hadn't been there?_ Why? What'd he do?”

Slapped her own face into both hands, Mika stomps her tiny feet on the ground. “It's all my fault! He was only arrested because of me! They told him they'd kill everyone so he'd do what they wanted!” Luffy chews on a bit of his cheek. Letting the little girl cry with her face buried in his red vest. “It's all – It was Helmeppo's pet wolf!”

“Helmeppo?”

“Wolf?”

“Helmeppo is Liutenant Morgan's son. He's not even a Marine! But if anyone stands up to him, he just goes and tells his father they're a traitor and they're executed.”

“So what about the wolf?” Luffy asks.

“Helmeppo brought his wolf into the pub, and set it loose. I- he was going to let it eat _me_ , but Zoro killed it before it could. He cut it in half!”

“Whooa! Really?” Luffy's eyes gone round, and he's clutched at his sandals. Sitting in the back alley behind the pub on some steps.

“He did! He saved me.” More tears gather in the little girl's eyes, trailing down her cheeks. “He's... a nice person. Zoro. He is! Even if nobody says so! He's... kind.”

 

_*bang! *bang!bang!_

Gunshots. Luffy jolted to his feet, facing down the alley towards the main street. There are people over there, and somebody laughing. He thinks he knows who, too.

 

“Hehehe-he! Bow! If anyone raises their head to me, I'll report them to my father! Or, if they prefer, they can join Roronoa Zoro. I'll be executing him in three days time. Please donate freely. Attendance will be mandatory! Ah? Oi! Who the hell are you?”

“I'm Luffy.” Wind pushes up the lane, rustling at dry fibers that make up the young Pirate's straw hat. Looking down at these people... bowing. So many of them! He wonders why they do it. Wonders why they can't just stand up for themselves... “Didn't you promise Zoro you'd let him go free at the end of a month?”

“ _Didn't you promise Zoro you'd let him go free at the end of a month?_ How _**rude!**_ I was only joking with that muscle-brained Buffoon. Bounty Hunters are all liars and thieves, anyway. Nobody's gonna miss the likes of-”

 

 _ ***WHAM**_ Teeth chip, and a few are knocked clean out. He's bitten his tongue at little – that's where most of that blood is from.

 

“Luffy, no!” Coby's taken hold of the teen's arms from behind, not that Luffy intended to keep pummeling the guy. He's out cold from just one punch.

“He's scum.” Blood that isn't his drips from hard rounded knuckles. Shoulders hiking higher and higher as he's grinning. Bubbling over in pure jubilation.

“- it's a _high crime_ to assault the family member of an acting Marine official, Luffy!! Are you _trying_ to mess with the Marines?!”

“I've decided, Coby!” The few Soldiers who'd witnessed the event point their weapons at them, but they never fire them. A handful of explosive punches, Luffy's arm elongating each time. To land their mark in a split second, one right after the other. Squarely to the noses of each Marine. To knock them out, because they'll only get in his way. “Zoro's gonna join me!”

 


	4. Resolving

*

_Wind.. it whistles... over the dusty, barren earth. The sky, so bright – blinding... far above..._

 

Hot, lifeless air goes into Zoro's lungs. Hurting deep and low inside his sternum, so he shortens the next breath he takes. Eyes closed, and counting his own heartbeats. Using each dull _thump_ as a marker to draw himself inwards, in meditation. Aware of all the world around him, certainly. But he's at rest, in this way. Rest for his tortured body, and haggard brain. The simplest of the young man's base reflexes acting as if they were primary.

 

“Yo!” Zoro lifts his head. He'd already known somebody had come.

 

“Che- You again?” Spitting on the ground. “I already said, didn't I? _I won't be a Pirate._ ”

 

Standing up from where he'd landed after coming over the wall, Luffy dusts his knees. Reaching to pull his straw hat back on. Walked right up to Zoro, so he's occupied the space about an inch from the Demon's sunburnt nose. “I'm Luffy.” _Tingling_ inside, from throat to bellybutton. Excited. He knows he's not wrong. “I'm gonna loosen these ropes, and Zoro's gonna come out to Sea with me!”

 

The swordsman's malnourished brain shorts. Snaps, and ricochets, “Heh?! I already told you! I _refuse!_ ” Flexing the muscles along his arms, and the ropes restraining the young man creak. “I have things that I need to do. Things that _do not_ involve being some looting, raping _villain_ , like a _Pirate_.”

 

“Eh? What's the difference? Everybody already thinks Zoro's an evil Demon-Bounty-Hunter.”

 

“I don't give a fuck what others think of me. I've never done one thing I've ever regretted- _-gasp_ my- entire life-! and I've no intention to starting now!”

 

“...hmmm...” Lips pinched together, Luffy's held his breath. Blood on his face. It's Zoro's. It'd gotten on him when the Swordsman began shouting. And isn't that _incredible!_ He can shout like that, given he's being starved. Beaten... Dark black bruises on Zoro's arms, and across his face. Brown eyes watch closely, for the older teen spitting another mouthful of dark tacky blood into the dirt. “I don't care.”

 

“- _cough -COUGH*_ Eh-?”

 

“I _**don't care!**_ ” Shouted in Zoro's face, and the pitch of his voice goes in. A lot like a knife, or the point of a spear. Striking behind anything that was left to defend him, and the swordsman's eyes come open a little wider. “Zoro's coming with me!”

 

“Huh?” Grinding his teeth, and a thick metallic slime on his tongue. “You can't just _decide_ that on your own-!”

 

“Back in Foosha,” Talking over the other, “I heard a lot of stories about Zoro. That he uses katana, Ne?”

 

“Che- Normally I do, but that bastard Son took them.” An angry sound at the back of his throat, at the thought of Kuina's sword. The embodiment of her life's dream, now in the hands of that stupid Bastard Son. “My only treasure, if there can be any such thing in this world. He _-cough!_ took-!” Heart pounding ever more loudly, and it's made him dizzy. Blinking at dark shadows before his eyes.

 

“Treasure, huh? I'll go get it!”

 

“W-what?” Only just snarled the word, but the younger guy doesn't take any notice. Bouncing around like he just naturally _can't_ hold still. Suddenly he up in Zoro's space again, their noses brushing. “If he wants them back, he'll have to agree to being my nakama! Shi-shi!”

 

“Y-you-” Black hairs tickle Zoro's face, as arms come around to... hug him? He can't remember the last time he'd been... hugged... by anyone. Warm pressure being applied to his back. Heat and vital life provided by another human being, another set of lungs that breath just a little faster than his do, and a heartbeat... also... A steady - strong heart beating...

 

Then it's over... just like that.

 

“Shishishi-!”

 

“H-how... That-That's d-dirty _-_ ” Zoro croaks around a hard hot knot that's wedged into his throat. But he isn't expected to talk. This guy – Luffy. He's already racing across the Marine yard. Hopped the chain-link fence, and lost from sight. “What an idiot...” Ducking his eyes away from the sun's sharp white rays, the Swordsman breathes slowly. Trying to find focus beyond his current discomfort, and make _use_ of all this time he's nothing else left to do _but_ strengthen his mind.

 

“R-R-Roronoa Z-Zoro?”

 

Feeling unlucky to be so popular. “ _Che_ \- Who're you?”

 

“I-I'm C-C-C-Coby. U-um... Luffy hasn't c-come this way, h-has he?” Quivers in his shoes, this one. Speaking from a respectant distance.

 

“Eh? He did. He's gone in there.” Tipping his head back, the Swordsman indicates the Base's main tower.

 

“W- _What_?!” Eyes round behind his glasses. “He's gone- _inside_ the Marine Base? That's _too_ reckless!”

 

“Ne, you know that guy-? Oi!” But Coby's not listening. Lunged forward, and begun to pull at the ropes securing Zoro's right arm. “Oi! If you help me, those bastards will kill you-!”

 

“You shouldn't have even been arrested.” Pink hair hiding his face, Coby doesn't acknowledge what the other says. “I never knew these types of Marines existed in the world. I'm going to be _REAL_ Marine, and fight for Justice! Just like how Luffy's going to become the Pirate King...”

 

“King...” Zoro's teeth come open, and it's a moment he's thought. “Did you just say-?”

 

He's looked up, just then, pausing in his work to unsettle thick hemp cords. “I haha- I didn't believe him, not at first. But Luffy is determined to become King of all the Pirates on these Seas, and find the One Piece someday-”

 

 _*piiik'_ A bullet goes skidding across the Yard. Shot from somewhere above, on that Marine tower. Zoro craning his neck to try and see.

 

“Get out of here.” He's told Coby. “ _-cough -cough!_ This – this is _pointless_. That bastard Son already promised he'd let me go if I survived the month-”

“You will be executed the day after tomorrow.” Coby's said, yanking on a tight dirt-caked knot. His attention drawn to a partially infected burn, surrounded by peeling pale skin. As well as other combinations of both inflicted injury and exposure obvious on Zoro's body. “Helmeppo never intended to keep his word to you. That's why Luffy punched him.”

“Punched-” Green eyes don't blink. Parched throat moving, swallowing again and again.

“He came down the street, that Marine Officer's son. _Boasting_ about how you were going to be killed. That's when Luffy confronted Helmeppo. And _hit him_. Knocked him out! Guards have been chasing Luffy ever since. I only lost track of him- in the backstreets-”

“W-wait – hehe-he –” Limits are limits, to every bad joke. “Luffy... punched 'm-?” And that... that Bastard Son's been ...been _lying!_? All- all this time? “ _Che-!_ ”

 

_***Bang** _

 

“ _Ah!_ ”

 

“Oi! Are you okay?”

 

“ _Ahhh_! I've been... _shot?!_ ” The bullet grazed his upper left shoulder, Coby wrapping his opposite hand around the wound to keep it from gushing. Caught sight of some Soldiers with a quick look around, dressed all in white and blue. Many of them. Ominous boot-falls getting louder and nearer. Accompanied by a mounting trepidation, to see them appear and line up in the dirt yard. Loading muskets, as one wordless unit. Sickened, Coby stands in the dust. His back straight, and he's held onto his bleeding upper-arm. Still more Marine soldiers come. Joining the line-up to form tight ranks. “I'd never tell someone to be a Pirate.” More Marines... “I think bad people, like Pirates, should be stopped, because all they do is hurt others-”

 

“Traitors!” The man's voice, like a bear. He's a towering figure, Lieutenant Morgan. Standing easily head-and-torso above any other Marine in his ranks. An arm in the air, but it's not exactly an arm. The man's natural appendage having been lost to him... somehow. Replaced with an ax, complete with long handle fused to the bone at the man's elbow which he used for more leverage. Skin growing over in places. His lower-jaw, also is missing, and he's fitted a steel prosthetic there. Pale scar tissue running the length of his face, and back from it all down his neck. Coby's never has seen anything like this man in his life. Not even while he lived as a slave, under the Pirate Alvida's tyrannical club.

 

“But I've never met anybody quite like Luffy before, somebody who wants to be a Pirate... so much.” Dozens of sharp clicks, hammers being put back on polished weapons. “Strong, determined-”

 

“Suicidal...” Zoro watches, helpless. The Marines taking aim. Pulling at the ropes tied around his arms, but he can't break them – weakened as he is after more than a week without food, and only a few rainy days he'd been able to drink...

 

“Luffy will follow his dream, no matter what happens.” Coby trembles, but doesn't run. What would running do? Facing down dozens of gun-barrels. “A-And if... if it kills him, he's fine with that too. He- he said that to me.”

 

“The world has no need of Traitors! and _Justice_ _dictates_ they shall not be allowed!!” Wide, blue-black ax-edge flashing under the sun, even at that distance appearing lethally sharp. Zoro's mind races. To be fine with death...? Sure. He'd be fine with death, but a death that meant something! Dying in a duel with another swordsman, in a duel with his rival! Fighting for a cause... But... but _here!_ – in this... He doesn't even know the name of the town he's in?! How can he die here?!

 

_Zoro_

 

Fruitless in his _years_ spent searching, and failed his promises. He can't even remember her face! Kuina... He's going to die. Right here. Without having ever achieving their dream-

 

_Zoro_

 

“... Found _**guilty**_ and sentenced to death!!”

 

_...you're weak... Zoro_

 

“FIRE!!”

 

 

Madness is like a whirling blade, slicing right out of him to leave nothing but a bloody twisted mangle of a human body behind- Zoro knowing – _knowing_ , he is about to die. And he's seen red. Crimson, blood red... and two tanned arms outstretched. Another body that's come to stand between them and the barrage of incoming steel projectiles. But... then won't _they'll_ be killed?!

 

“Shi-shi!!” Curling forward, wicker sandals slide back in the dirt. “That-!” Zoro's heart stops, dead in his chest. Recognizing Luffy, because of his straw hat dangling from its string on his back... but not comprehending _what_ he is seeing. The... _bullets-_ round steel balls. They've been caught by the younger guy's body. In his skin! but not breaking through. Instead, it's as though they've been caught by many rubber slings. Stretching out behind Luffy, harmlessly through his body almost three meters before a great -sorta sick * _ **SPROI-OING**_ sends each piece of metal back the way they came. All in a scatter. “-wont work!”

 

One of the bullets catches the Marine Lieutenant Morgan's scowling cheek.

 

“What- what the fuck are y- _cough-_ a-are you-?!”

 

“Hehe! Me? I'm a Rubber-man!”

 

 

 

 

*

_Everything can change in an instant, sometimes. In life. That has always been Roronoa Zoro's experience._

 

“Oh! Oh, my!” Her hands gone to cover her gasp, when the woman's seen who's just been guided over the threshold of her establishment. Filthy, and blood-covered.

 

“Zoro-aniki!” Tiny little Mika, running around from the other side of the counter.

 

.

.

.

 

News spread quickly, by Marines who had been witness to Morgan's defeat. Wild, amazing things, about the already infamous Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro- and some skinny kid who'd stood up against the great Marine Lieutenant, and won! Their brave deeds recounted, and re-recounted, until even those who'd seen and heard very clearly were unsure what exactly happened in what order, or said in such a way. Coby sat and listened to these tales, at the bar with a beer and plate of eggs and beans. Listening, but not engaging anyone. Wondering all the time, what Luffy and Zoro will say later, about what happened.

The two yet to share their side of it, a moment that lasted all of half-a-second. Luffy striking a punch like a bullet, stretching halfway across the Yard. Just as Coby's about to be shot in the head! While at the same time, Morgan's about to take off _Luffy's_ head, when Zoro's swords slice through the air...

 

After that it was over. With everyone left guessing. Trying to work-out what had just happened.

 

“A toast! To our freedom!” The townspeople, and the Marines both – they'd all been too afraid of Morgan to stand up to him. But once he'd been beaten, they lost no time in cuffing him. Jailing Morgan and his son, assuring Coby they'll be formally charged. Celebrations small and large erupting in the Pub all day, as everyone finds out. Like this guy. His cousin's a Marine, and that's how he found out. Rushing through the doors to buy a round, and spread his share of the gossip.

 

Coby grins into his glass. Glance up at the ceiling, to where those other two are right now...

 

 

 

*

. _..on the second floor._

 

“Ow! Fuck-! Just – just STOP! I can do it myself-!” Zoro shoves at Luffy's shoulder. The younger having been _attempting_ to help him into the bathroom, but somewhere during the climb upstairs the swordsman's jarred his chest, and he's gasping. Leaning against the wall, and grimacing. “Fuck!” Until his muscles calm down. Luffy understands. He's seen people get beat up tons of times.

 

“Luffy-aniki?” She's timidly stood in the doorway they'd left open. Clutching a steaming mug in her hands. “Momma says Zoro-aniki should drink this, and then... after you've washed, she'll make you anything you like!”

 

“Ahh! Really?! Awesome-!” Hurried to the door, he's taken the cup from her. Smelling herbs and strange spices he's never smelled before mixed into the steam lifting off warm nearly-clear liquid.

 

Mika goes back downstairs. Luffy closing the door after she's gone, and locked it.

 

“Oi- What're you locking that for?” Zoro presses both palms into his lower chest. Manually moving his own broken ribs and ripped muscle back into place.

 

“Shishi-” Without adressing the other's question, Luffy's bounce up in front of Zoro, holding the mug out. “Drink it!”

 

“Huh?” Starved, for _nine days_. He thought he would pounce at the first opportunity he'd get to eat anything again, but... honestly... Zoro _isn't_ hungry. “In a minute.” Not while entertaining these levels of discomfort.

 

“No, now!” Grabbing the swordsman by the shoulder, and spun him around. Luffy's put the older teen's back up against the wall.

 

“ _Ouff-_ ” Needles skitter up and down both arms, and his upper-body feels strange. Off-centered. To be able to move freely, after so long a time restrained. He's lost muscle-mass also, he's sure of. Growling in his throat at his realizing his lost progress. “I said _wait_ a damn minute _-_ ” But he doesn't get a minute. He doesn't get a second. Most of Luffy's body pinning him against the wall, and whatever it is – it's being poured into his mouth. It's not sweet, more rich – a little spicy. He can taste lemon, and sweet fresh ginger. Gulping, as his mouth is filled. Thankfully it was not much, and the cup's soon emptied.

 

“Shi-shi!” Luffy's stepped away, and put the empty cup down on a shelf in the small room they're in. For the use of travelers, they'd been told – by Mika's mom. The woman who owned the Pub and was allowing them to use it for free! to get themselves clean. “Did it taste good?”

 

He has moved from the wall. Zoro. Putting his arms against it, because the room keeps spinning around. The mixture of herbs in the drink succeeding in waking him up, but also – and most alarmingly – make him aware of the world. Blinking, as more and more comes into focus. “Y-yea... Sencho.” He should get used to saying it, shouldn't he? Because he'd agreed.

 

“Haha! Great!” Hopping up, Luffy's grabbed his swordsman's wrist to drag him along the wall.

 

“Oi-! W-what 're y-!” Shoved through a doorway into a tiled room, and being pawed at. Luffy unwinding his green hamaraki. “Oi-!” Zoro grabs his new Captain's wrists. His own arms shivering. Adrenalin firing through him, but it's like trying sail with no wind. To mill with no rice. To breathe, but have no breath. Zoro blinks, his vision fuzzing. Backing up against the wall of the bathroom to put himself against it. Taking long, even breaths.

 

“Shishi-! Zoro wouldn't a' _never_ made it the whole month.” Allowing the man to breathe, Luffy leans over the tub, and starts the tap to fill it with warm water. Picking up little bottles sitting nearby, and opening them. One after the other until he's picked one and dumped damn near all of it in.

 

“What do you think you're doing?”

 

“Eh? Gonna help Zoro get clean.” As if it was the most obvious damn thing in the world. Suds begin to build in the large tub. Filling the air with fresh, grassy scents. Bubbles continuing to mound into a thick white foam, until they can't see the edges of the fixture anymore. Luffy turning off the water, and he's stripped off all his clothes.

So quickly, Zoro's still trying to grasp what's happening when his Captain comes towards him and starts tugging at his shirt. “O-oi-!” Tangling their arms, he tries to move himself away. But he isn't in any condition to contest anything or anyone. “What're you-?! Stop-!” A huff in the younger teen's nose, and those brown eyes come up. His Captain taking his wrists, keeping him from further struggling.

“Zoro's in real bad shape.” It's an odd **-deep** voice, one Zoro's not heard him yet use. Not even when they'd been thanking each other in that yard. Luffy for saving his life, and Him for saving Luffy's. A more satisfying fight he's not had in over-a-year – _easy_.

“I told you- I'm fine.” Glaring back, even as tears gather in the corners of his eyes. He knows he's not pulling anything off. That no matter how dumb he'd at first _thought_ this guy was- Luffy wasn't. He's _always thinking_. Calculating. He's doing it right now, fingers clamping hard into the swordsman's already injured wrists.

 

Then... without a word, Luffy's yanked his nakama forward. Dumping Zoro into the sudsy tub, fully clothed. The swordsman sputtering and cursing. He's wiping soap out of his eyes, when his Captain's climbed in next to him - Right on top of him! and starts to peel away layers of wet clothing.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Zoro's asked. Lying back. Waves of exhaustion making ripples through him, submerged up to his chest in warm, clean-and-soapy water.

The Pirate Captain takes his time, reaching to take off his nakama's boots first, which hadn't gotten wet at all. Letting them fall over the side of the tub. Luffy making no comment, as he's continued. Removing the swordsman's hamaraki, and blood-stained shirt. Unfastening the older teen's trousers, and working them off a pair of firm, powerful legs. Last to be taken off, and let fall onto the floor in a pile – Zoro's bandanna. “Whooa-!”

“What?” groused the Swordsman. A hand over his face. Trying to ignore how... how _smooth_ Luffy's legs were. Rubbing up against him, underwater.

“Zoro's hair is green!”

“Aye- what's your point-?” Though not caring, in the next moments of his existence. With the herbs at work in his bloodstream, it's almost as if Zoro's drunk. Half floating weightless in the tub, listening to water dripping. Drops falling from the arm his Captain's lifted, to run a wet handful of fingers through his short green locks. Combing gently, and using the pads of each digit to massage the other's scalp.

 

 

 

*

_...recovering from injury takes time... lots of Time... and everyone handles it differently._

 

“Zoro's hair is green!” Wow! Cool! Not a lot o' guys he knows with _green hair_!! AND Zoro uses three swords!! and he's gonna come, and be Luffy's nakama! How lucky can he get today!!!

 

He _wants_ to touch Zoro's hair, and so he does. Reaching one hand up, to run his fingers through those vibrantly green strands. Finding them soft, and thick. That closer to his scalp his hair is darker. Luffy combs his fingers through again... and again... feeling out little bumps and raised places on the man's scalp.

 

_*Snore_

 

“Haha-” Luffy sits back in the tub, stroking his fingers down the roughened jawline of his swordsman's sleeping face. “Shishi- Zoro's so comfy he had ta' sleep-” Giggling to himself, the Pirate Captain's reached for a cloth, and began to sponge off a few layers of dust and caked blood. Zoro's skin soon revealed under all of that. Tan, and copper colored, like cooked caramel. Found many small scars. And not all of them from – what did they say? _Nine days_ he'd been kept in that yard.

 

Zoro's chest. Large, and wrapped by bands of hard muscle. He's got no tattoos, instead hes decorated by crisscrossing lines. Long-healed-over cuts and slices. Pale lines upon him. Two inch ones here, an inch-long one there. Some white and clear, others nearly faded way entirely. The same on his arms, and even on his thighs!

When Luffy's finished washing his Swordsman's belly, he's shifted to prop the other forward. Wiping down Zoro's back when he's noticed... there's not a mark. Not one scar to be found at all! Luffy presses his hand flat to Zoro's spine, and the other inhales. The swordsman lifting his green head.

 

“D-did I-” His voice a whole lot clearer now, than it had been before he'd drunk that stuff. “..I fell asleep?”

“Shi-shi-shi!”

 

 


	5. Out to Sea

 

 _...I will always follow my own ambitions – to achieve my own Dream._ ”

 _Shi-shi-!”_ Smiling. Always smiling. Even as Marine Soldiers rush at them from across the yard. Weapons drawn. _What's Zoro's Dream?_ ”

Green eyes shimmy under the hot sun. _To become the Best.” The Greatest Swordsman in the world!”_

_Greatest Swordsman? Now that's n-i-c-e-!” Since Zoro's gonna be the Pirate King's nakama, he's gatta be something great like that! Shi-shi-shi – or it'd be wa-a-ay embarrassing-!”_

 

 

 

 

*

_Roronoa Zoro... had agreed._

 

 

“Ne, Sencho?” His new... _Captain??_ currently folded in half. Pulling the plug out of the bottom of the tub to carry away soiled water in a swirl.

“Mmm?” Gone and ducked under Zoro's arm, and lifted him. The two Pirates now scrubbed clean, and wrapped in fluffy white towels because their own clothes had been taken for washing. Luffy helps the older teen back into the adjacent room, where his swordsman's then walked - _on his own_ \- to a double-bed. Rolling his shoulders as he's sat down.

“I heard somewhere- about people who've eaten Evil Fruits. That they can't swim worth a damn. That true?”

“Eh? Haha- Yea, 's true.”

Zoro nods his head, slowly weighing disadvantages. “Heard also - They sink like stones. Straight to the bottom of the Ocean, so that the Blue can take back the Devil that's inside them.”

Luffy grins ever more broadly, listening to his nakama's gold earrings chiming as he's moved his head. Snatching up a bandaging kit from a side table. “ 's true.” Humming with pride. “People call 'em 'Hammers'.”

The Swordsman's green eyes widen, for this young guy squirming up onto the mattress with him. His Captain on his knees, and shoved him backward onto the bedspread. “ _Ouff-_ ” One of his wrists taken, Luffy examining a red-and-purple burn all the way around like a ragged-bloody bracelet. It's from the ropes. Zoro being tied in that Yard. Leaving wounds all along his forearms. Most of them swollen, and infected. Long splintered rope fibers, dirt, and sweat – all settled into aggravated flesh. It had _stung_ to clean. Bleeding profusely, and caused the Swordsman to throw a fist into his opposite knee a few times in effort to dull-out some sensation. “Seems pretty inconvenient, if you ask me.” Biting inside his own cheek, and trying to ignore _air_ blowing over the sore areas. “Bein' a Pirate- Stuck in a boat, and you can't even _visit_ the ocean for a swim? Top it off, you'll sink-n'-die if you do fall in?”

“Shishi- I just won't fall in, and there'll be no problem!” Tongue held between his teeth, Luffy smears cool, slick cream over the other's arms.

“That logic sounds like you-” Zoro tries to relax his shoulders, but they're still hurting him. Stiff, with pinched muscles finding it hard to unfold. Impatience rumbling in Zoro's throat, and he's grabbed a tight cord in his neck that won't stop jumping. Grinding his teeth. That's when he's turned and seen his swords leaned up against the wall, very near the bed. A hand's width spaced between them, each. “You put those there?”

“Yep!” Capping the tube of antibiotic he's just used. Luffy sits back on his heels to watch Zoro carefully lift his body up. Go and touch each of those three katana with trembling hands. _Trembling, because he is still starving!_ Luffy's reminded himself. “Zoro was really- really- _really cool_ today. Up on that hill.”

 

Compliments are... _unusual_ for the Swordsman to hear, and he's nearly knocked over the last saya he's had his hand on. Catching the blade at the last moment and stood it back up. “A-Aye...”

 

 

 

 

*

_Word of Morgan's defeat continued spreading all over the island, as the Pirate Captain tends to his injured crewman._

 

Not a long time, when their clothes are returned to them. That they've dressed, and gone down into the packed Pub to eat. Mika's mother's reserved a table for them, piled with all sorts of delicious things from Crab Cakes to Pork Skewers to Shark-belly Tacos with real black-corn tortillas!

 

“ _Pha- aah_!” Reached for a blue-glass bottle of rice-wine, the Swordsman pulls clear- cool alcohol into his body. Washing down some of these sweet Onigiri. He doesn't normally like sweet things, but this girl. Mika. She'd made him another two, and he'll be damned to refuse. “Ah! So good!” And it is. Everything prepared perfectly, and there was no lack of it. Even with Luffy stuffing his face at a speed that had Zoro stop eating himself, just to stare – A whole minute! before he'd realized he'd better eat also, or there might be none left.

Townsfolk sitting at tables and booths all around them, staring with open awe, or muttering. The Swordsman well aware they're talking about them, but he doesn't really care. A surprisingly short time, when Mika's mother's gathered a stack of empty plates into her arms. Zoro sets his fork down, and leaned back in his chair.

“Thank you for the meal, Ma'am.” He's told the her, most sincerely. A nod towards her daughter. “I thought I really was going to die there, Haha-! for just a second.”

“What are you talking about? Fufufu-” The woman giggles. “You two are our town's Saviors! Eat as much as you like.” Luffy sure was, Zoro shaking his head side to side.

“How come you can eat _more_ than me when you're so _scrawny_?”

“Eh? I'm not scrawny!”

“Yea, y'are.” The swordsman reaches for the last egg-roll on the plate. Beating his Captain to it. “Okay-”. Readying himself, because there's no point in waiting. Is there? “I told you I'd go with you, Pirate King. So let's see 'em. Who else you got with you?”

Luffy tips his head, swallowing a mouthful of shrimp. “Shishishi-” Snatched up a grilled steak sandwich, and ripped off a bite. Grinning, as he's pointing between the two of them.

“Eh?”

“Luffy was on his own, when I met him.” Coby's said sheepishly. The boy having been eating quietly at their table with them, but so far he's not offered up a great deal of information. Zoro faces the pink haired kid. “He, ah... seems to have been born without any forward planning skills. Hahaha.”

“Shishi-!” Guzzling a frothy cider, Luffy wipes his face on the back of his arm. “Who needs to plan everything? That's boring! Since there are two of us now, we're _officially_ Pirates!”

 

A shiver goes around the room. Mutters. _Pirates? -- Did he say they are Pirates? -- I'm sure he said Pirates_ Coby a witness to a more than a few people pale. Two that get up, and leave quietly out the front entrance.

 

“Just... _us_?” Zoro has forgotten all about the half-empty bottle of sake he had clutched in his hand. “...Ship. What about a ship?”

“Coby's given us his ship, since he's joining the Marines here and doesn't need it-” Twisting around in their seats at a bay window, Luffy points away towards the peer. At a single-sail dingy bobbing in Blue surf.

“Th-that...”

“Yep!”

“Ba! Hahaha!”

 

“Luffy-aniki's a Pirate?” Mika's little eyes wide, “Wow!!” She's squealed, “He's so-! strong-!”

“Shishishi! Right- I'm strong! I'm gonna get even stronger too-!”

 

 

Pinching into his own forehead, Zoro's headache that had begun to fade away with food and drink, reemerges. This time accompanied by dark clouds in his vision. Distracting. He hates distractions. Is he _really_ going to follow this guy? He's strong, yea. Zoro's got eyeballs. He's _seen_ Luffy's a powerhouse like he is, but...

 

“What are your plans, then?” Mika's mother places a further few dishes on their table, and a new bottle of sake at Zoro's elbow. “As Pirates, who never remain in one place for long.” He is surprised – to see the tender smile she gives Luffy. Normally Pirates would be treated with a certain level of _revulsion_... wouldn't they?

“We're gonna go to the Grand Line, the Greatest of Seas! to find the One Piece!” just as he's heard it said with _wonder_ by storytellers, passing Pirates, sailors, Makino... for years and years and years. “Shishi-shi! Because I'm the man who's gonna be the Pirate King!”

 

Lifting his cup, Luffy manages to get more than half the Pub to toast with him. Marines in the mix, as well as normal citizens. How does he do it? He's so _likable_... cute... “ _Che-_ ” Zoro reaches for butter-pasta and meatballs, a long loaf of garlic bread on the opposite site. Coby engaged in conversation with somebody, and gone to join them at their table.

 

 

“But... won't it be dangerous? I heard once, from a man who came from the Red Line, that the Grand Line is a Pirate's Graveyard.”

“Shishishi- I've heard that too, but that's where the One Piece is. So I gatta go there.”

 

 

He pats her head. Luffy. The small girl scooting off, and he's drained a mug of beer. Putting the empty container down in front of him, and facing his new nakama.

“What are you smiling for?” because he's grinning again. Like he's never been more satisfied or fulfilled in all his life.

“I think we'll have ten people, by the time we get there.”

“There?”

“To the end of the Grand Line- Raftel-!” Luffy tells Zoro, between shoveling long strings of buttery noddles into his mouth. Elbows up on the table.

“ _Che-_ Never heard of it before.”

“Shishishi, doesn't mean it's not there-!” Sensing his nakama's continued solitary brooding... and another glance over his shoulder at their dingy. “Hahaha! I'll get us a better ship soon – a great big one!” Luffy promises, gazing up at the ceiling in his imagining. Of a Galleon! With big, stacked white sails... and polished black cannon!

“Eh? And how are you gonna do that?”

But Luffy's not listening, waves crashing up the sides of the ship inside his head. “Shishi-shi!” Giggling, the Pirate Captain's shook himself. “ - with a jolly Roger, and _everything_ -”

“Oi! Listen when people are talking-” Strength returned to him, somewhat, Zoro's banged a fist onto the table. But in the middle of his speaking, Luffy's put down his knife and fork. Bubbling with laughter, and grinning. He's thrown his arms around Zoro. Knocking the older teen back and against the window, the both of them plunged into a blaze of warm sunlight.

“-and Zoro's gonna come with me.” It's not a question. Not a _request_. Luffy's not trying to verify anything. It's a **fact**. Zoro's going, and that he, as his Captain, claims the other outright. Knees on either side of his Swordsman's hips as he's straddled the larger man. Wound his arms around Zoro twice, to peck a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

.

.

.

Luffy's arms _**SNAP**_ back into place in an instant, but his Swordsman has stopped breathing. Even if he can hear his own heart beating. Heavily, and oxygen starved. Hard _luub -doump... luub -doumps_ that makes his chest burn.

His hands are empty, so Zoro grasps at his new Captain's wrists. Aware enough now to understand it hadn't been his imagination in that bath. That Luffy's skin has a smooth slickness to it. Rubbery, and that it has to be because he'd eaten it. That Devil Fruit. But just as the Swordsman's fascination for the feel of the younger teen's arms, his Captain's wriggled down onto his lap. Zoro letting out a sharp breath, and brought his chin up. Caught, by Luffy's stare. Deep... and utterly... _bottomless_ darkly brown eyes. The color of tilled earth, like the vegetable gardens outside the dojo are before planting-time. And... and Kuina's eyes were grey... “A-Aye-” He's smiling. Zoro. Luffy grinning back at him. “I'll come with you, Sencho.” Listening to the words he's speaking, but only comprehending what they mean about a minute _after_ he'd said them. Able to _feel_ each syllable twice. Twice as real.

“All the way to Raftel.” Again, not a question. Luffy's chest resting against Zoro's, while they look into one another. Taking this moment in time to count freckles, and memorize little variations on each others' skin.

“Aye, Sencho.” Zoro brings one hand up to touch Luffy's face. To feel that scar under his fingers. The one on his Captain's left cheek that he can tell is old, just by looking. By feeling it, the Swordsman's understood it's deep. A cut from a dull blade that's gouged into the skull underneath to leave a two-inch long slit behind. “All the way to Raftel.” It's right. Zoro knows, _intrinsically_. Relaxing his neck, and his shoulders finally- finally unbind. A series of audible _cracks_ along the older teen's spinal column, indicating his muscles have started to recover, and he's groaned. Verbalizing the spread of relief throughout his body.

“Zoro,” Putting his hands on his Swordsman's back, Luffy allows the other to lean forward. Supported against him, as he's sighing out in comfort for all those bones realigning.

 

 

“Excuse us-” Wow, that's a whole lot o' Marines! Luffy grins over his shoulder. Squeezing Zoro's hips with his knees.

“Oi, get _off-_ ” A sad pout from his Captain rises blood into the swordsman's face, and that makes Luffy smirk hugely. Though he does sidle off the older's lap and onto the bench beside him.

“Hi!” Waving his hand to address the Marine who stood stoic beside their table. Reaching for a chicken leg, and taking a great big bite. Talking with his mouth full. “You guys wants some? It's really tasty-!”

“No. Thank you.” Ranks of silent Marines stood inside the Pub, occupying any place where there wasn't a citizen. Everyone stopped in what they'd been doing - to listen. “There has been a report made, and we would like to make sure such gossip is settled quickly.”

 

Mika ducks behind a bunch of people standing nearby, and come close to Zoro. She doesn't say anything, only gives him a large bag. Winking, and then scooted off in the direction of the kitchens.

 

“Is it true, that you are _Pirates_?”

 

 

 

*

_And so Luffy and Zoro were asked to leave the town of Shells._

 

“You know, I don't think I've ever seen a Marine salute a Pirate before.”

“Shi-shi-shi-! Coby's gonna be a great Marine. I bet ya' he'll get stronger and more assertive later on.”

“Eh, you think so?” Zoro climbs into their dingy, feeling winded just from the short walk between the Pub and the Peer. The bag they'd been given turned out to be food, which there was also a barrel of apples in the boat, and a store of water. With nothing else left to do, the two Pirates put out onto the Ocean. Unwound from the dock, and let down their one sail. Once they're in the open bay, and the island's getting a little smaller behind them. Blue, rippling waves dancing with sunlight.

 

“Shishi-shi-shi!” A foot up on the forewall, Luffy laughs over the ocean. Waves crashing, almost answering back to him.

Zoro settles himself onto a low bench, swords angled to remain at his side. “So which way's the Grand Line?”

“Eh?” Hopped from the forewall to sit precariously at the bow.

“What d'ya mean _eh?_ You don't know?”

“Nope! I've never gone out to the Sea before.”

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“Not once?”

“Not once.” Rocking back and forth as he's sitting there. He's smiling. Who _smiles_ while having a conversation like this!

“So _where_ are we going?”

“To the Grand Line!”

“Which way?”

“I donno,” Luffy's kicked his feet above the surf. “I know! Zoro can steer. He's been at sea a long- time- Ne?” Years! At least. Luffy's been hearing stories about demon Pirate Hunter Zoro for a while now.

“Me?!”

“Yea- why not?”

“I- W-well because.. 'cause...” Chilly spray picks up from the waves, carried on a strong breeze. Touching the Swordsman's face, but he ignores it. Turning to look away, “...because I can't ever _get to_ where I want to go.” Clamping his jaw, Zoro glares over the endless rolling waves of East Blue. Far- far away in that direction, is the Grand Line. He's never seen it before. Of course, a person can't just _go to the Grand Line_. There's only _one_ way in –he's heard. He sure as shit doesn't know what it is.

“Ne? But Zoro's been all over the place-?” Body and bones all made of Rubber, Luffy's craned himself backward and in half to look at his nakama upside-down. Holding his straw hat to his head with one hand.

“I was searching, for the man I have to beat to become the best... but I tried to go back once. To the dojo where I grew up, but... I – er...”

“Hahaha! So Zoro's just been lost! Hahaha!”

 

The resulting tussle between the two young Pirates ends with Luffy being on top. Straddling his swordsman's hips. “Shishi-!”

“The fuck are you laughing about.”

In answer, the younger's laid himself down. Head on Zoro's chest, and his hands wrap around his shoulders. Luffy listening to the other man's heart beating there, faster and faster. “It's okay if Zoro gets lost, because _I'll always find him._ ” His Captain's voice blending with the liquidic sloshes of ocean water against the hull of their small boat. The pitch created reverberating off the swordsman's eardrums.

“A-aye...”

“Shishishi-shishi”

 

Remaining this way, Zoro listens to their steering lever creaking. Hitting one side of the brace, and then creak again. Dragging in the other direction. _Clack_ The sail above them pulling, then falling slack. Catching again, maybe a few minutes. Going slack again. Utter _chance_ in control of everything, and what a terrifying thought that would have been – to anybody but Zoro.

“Shishi-” Luffy nuzzles into his swordsman's powerful chest. “Zoro's warm.”

And he is. Too warm. He wriggles a little to free his arms, draping them over his Captain's back. An action that's gained him another round of giggling, followed by...

 

“Oi...” He can't say Luffy doesn't taste like freedom.

“Ne?” Because he does.

Like free – open sea air.

 

Zoro pulls the sash from his hamaraki, to release his katana – and he's tucked them safe near the wall of the dingy. Pinned, and trapped in a gaze he can't get out of. Not that he wants to get out of it, the pool of Luffy's attention. Focused upon, by searching brown eyes... his Captain smiling again, but a little less wild than before. More tender. Affectionate. Luffy holding him close, carefully pressing into his swordsman's back. Working along the places that had tied into the most knots during the last week. Working them open, until the other teen's eyes are spotted with silver sparklers, and he's groaned heavy out of his chest. The Captain taking this opportunity to capture unguarded lips. To slide his tongue in between his nakama's very powerful teeth for a taste. Licking at the backs of Zoro's broad teeth, and sucking at his tongue. Both of them biting at lips, and noses. When their eyes come open... when had they closed their eyes??... and found it's night.

 

Late, late night. Dark. With stars. Bright white-and-blue specks glittering in ethereal rivers only visible during these darkest of nights. When there is no moon to pull the tides.

 

Luffy hums against Zoro's cheek. Licking playfully at his gold jewelry. “Zoro-” Encouraged with each hike of the older teen's breath, and his own blood surging. Getting the Pirate Captain hotter inside, and he's wriggling his knees to pry his strong nakama's legs apart. Getting in between them, and grabbing Zoro.

“O-oi-!” the angle misjudged, Luffy's tumbled backwards with the swordsman all the sudden on top of him. Straddling _his_ hips.

“Hehehe!” Triumphant, the green haired teen leans in to claim a kiss. Ruffling all his fingers into Luffy's short black hair, as he's listening to all the small contented sounds being made as he breaths through his nose.

 

 

Consent hanging as free as the starry sky over their heads, hands begin to wander. Removing clothes, and shoved them away with their feet. Luffy touches Zoro. Tracing lines on his body that look like they'd been inscribed there, but are actually the boundaries formed between one muscle structure to the next. The Pirate Captain having _some_ definition himself, but nothing even comparable to the Swordsman. Bulging in places, firm and smooth. Zoro's pecs ripped with tight, strong muscle. He's very little body fat, and of the fat Zoro has, it's further down on his belly. Spots that are soft under Luffy's fingers.

“Haha- O-oi-! S-stop that- haha-!” His Captain giggles, continuing to tickle at the spot he's found until his nakama has tears streaming down his face, and can't catch his breath.

“Shishi-!” Finally allowing the other to gasp at the cool night air, while dragging blunt fingernails along the older's outer-thighs. Acknowledging each knee by caressing the hardened knob of bone and firm tendon. “Zoro feels so _awesome_ -” Palms pressing onward. Warmly up his swordsman's hard flanks. Around and over firm pectorals, and he's squeezed.

“ _Aah-!_ ”

“Wow-! _So awesome-!_ ”

 

Arching off bare wood planking, Zoro counts the stars he can see above them. Luffy a warm pressure upon him. Lying down on his swordsman's belly to noisily slurp one tanned nipple. Raising the taught flesh, until it's swollen and pink. Standing out on the tanned mound of his breast. Zoro making a grab for his Captain, but only been pinned to the floor. Held down by his wrists.

Luffy panting slightly. Needing more oxygen as blood quickly retreats from his brain. “Wow-.” In the darkled lowlight of the world, Luffy admires everything about Zoro. His toned, built body. His stubborn, raw determination. But nothing he loved about the other more, then how he looks back at him. Green eyebrows drawn slightly closer together, and he's really- _really_ looking back at him. It's a trait not many people actually possess – the ability to _look at somebody_ else, because it leaves them in exposure. But Zoro shows no fear of that. He's nothing to be ashamed of, and so he can be exposed. He has... no regrets.

 

Falling into one another- knowing what's about to happen, and knowing neither is about to raise any question or some other need for compromise. What do _they_ need compromises for? Zoro turned, and his chest rests on the pile of clothes they'd discarded. “Zoro-” The swordsman's put his face down in his arms. His new Captain.. spreading him, tonguing the outer edges of his ass that makes Zoro's legs shiver. The other teenager's wet warm tongue prodding him, one hand wrapping all the way around Zoro's dick.

“ _Ahhh-_ ” His insides convulsing, because Luffy's flickering his tongue just inside of him. Trickles of saliva sliding down thick legs.

“Shishi-!” Fingers swipe across Zoro's red, weeping slit. Luffy kissing the small of his swordsman's smooth back, before he gets up behind the other on his knees. Pressing warm thighs to warm thighs, and he's rubbing the other's back. Long, firm strokes from shoulder to hip. Until the other breathes more evenly. Zoro relaxing enough to hang his belly. Luffy massaging lower on his back, including both buttocks. Squeezing, and massaging – until he's melted the man like so much butter.

“ _Ahh- haa..._ ” The introduction of a long middle finger sliding inside him sings up Zoro's spine. Raising his green head. “ _Ahh-!_ ”

“Wow-!” Opposite hand on his Swordsman's back, Luffy holds the other down. Gently spreading delicately sensitive flesh and nerve endings. “Zoro's really- _really_ tight.” Sinking deeply in, until he's rested his palm to the swordsman's round ass.

“ _Ahhh-!_ ” Refusing, in his mind, to admit he's never done this before. Zoro only having heard about gay guys- or fucking girls from people boasting about it in bars and pubs... “ _Ooha-- haaa-_!” None of those hot, graphic, dirty stories even came close. Luffy's wrist rotating, and he's curved the very tip of his finger. Probing gently around for... “ _Ahhhah!!!_ ”

“Shishishi-” Another wet kiss, Luffy licks at glistening beads of sweat that have begun to appear on tanned skin. Short green hairs at the base of his neck a shade darker, because of it.

 

 

The Sea guards a great many secrets. People say. Folk that live on land often go to the Ocean. Standing in the salty sea air, and they'll divulge their secrets, and fears. Their hopes, dreams...

 

 

“ _Ohha –Haaa – Haaa_ -! S-Sencho-”

 

 

Sometimes the sea merely listens. An observer only, to mariners who die at sea. Who hunt whales and Sea Kings, who seek the great riches of the world...

 

 

“Wow- Zoro. He's.... _Ahhh- wow--!_ Zoro's pulling me in.”

 

 

...a witness to evil deeds, and not so evil ones...

 

 

“ _Ahhhn-!_ ”

 

 

...because for every shade of darkness and evil, there is a love-story – somewhere.

 

 

“Zoro-”

 

 

Breathless, Luffy tangles his arms up in his swordsman's. Pulling the older teen's back to his chest, to spear himself more fully into other's tight heat.

 

“ _Ahhh-_ S-Sencho... _Oh-ohhh_ -”

 

 

Luffy senses the dawn coming, even before he's seen it. Sharp rays from a golden sun that light up the world. Glistening off two sweat-coated bodies, moving together. The younger's mouth open for air, and he's loosing his rhythm. Falling – into a wild, frantic grind that slaps wet flesh to wet flesh.

 

“ _Ah-haa_!”

 

 

 

*

_The day after the next day..._

 

“Well, that's it. We're out of food.” Zoro's glared at his Captain.

 

“Shishishi- Don't worry about it!” Sitting cross-legged in the dingy, with his straw hat on his head. Zoro's just about to protest that this was a fucking good reason to worry about something, when his Captain's looked up into the blue sky overhead. “Oi!”

 

“What?”

 

“That bird!”

 

“Eh? What about it?”

 

“Let's _eat it_!”

 

“Huh-?” But Luffy's already on his feet. Swinging his arm around and around at the shoulder. Stretched right up into the air who-knows how far to grab hold of a beak, and -

 

“Whooohooooo----! _Eh?!_ ”

 

Zoro squints against the sun.

 

“ _Whhhhaaaaa!!!!_ HELP ME!!!!”

 

“What are you even _doing?!_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygosh!!! Thanks for reading! I got a lot of help on this - and the last chapter got re-written like six times - I'm not kidding - lol - Reviews are like candy!! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
